


alpha and omega

by Waluigi (Tooth)



Series: filthy OC shit [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Macro/Micro, Multi, Size Difference, Threesome, Vore, look just a lotta weird shit happens i don't even know all the tags this should have, selfcest and i guess some incest-ish stuff, so if you want anything tagged just tell me and i'll tag it, there's too much shit to even count bro, unbirth or cuntvore or whatever the fuck it's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Waluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a bunch of weird shit i wrote to my friend over skype, it's just raw storytelling and some fucked up kinks<br/>i figured there's no point in not posting it so why the fuck not throw this filth in here, maybe some of ya will enjoy it, whatever<br/>it's pretty much unedited except the correction of some typos n such, but i left all the notes and other stuff in<br/>so enjoy if you can i guess, whatevs</p>
            </blockquote>





	alpha and omega

so like, alpha and omega right  
like there is this one sans who's like  
really fuckin big  
n has huge teeth n a childish sense of humor n is somewhat less depressed than other sans-es  
n also does the muttley laugh  
n basically everybody in his timeline died n the place got fucked up cuz the files got corrupted n he tried to recreate the whole universe n fucked it up even more but also managed to make a clone of himself  
n now they call eachother alpha for the original one and omega for the clone  
their world deteriorates and they end up in the void  
n the void is like a place where all the corrupted coding that still holds up exists  
it's kinda like the void from my story + homestuck dreambubbles + the stuff you see in games like yume nikki or LSD dream emulator  
n alpha n omega hold up pretty well in this fucked up universe cuz they got eachother n they're really cheerful guys  
n they try to find a way to somehow get outta the void even tho they dunno where to go n one day they walkin round the weird corrupted landscape n suddenly there's a papyrus  
n it ain't their papyrus  
it's just a papyrus, a pretty regular one, like, close to the canon papyrus  
n alpha n omega be like our prayers have been heard praise the lord  
n this papyrus is reallly fuckin scared and confused what happened n why he's here n the sanses be like your world probly got fucked i'm afraid sry buddy n paps is like OH I JUST HOPE MY BROTHER IS OKAY  
basically what happened is that their world also got corrupted and his bro tried to save him so he sent him here n then jumped a timeline with a message to his other self to retrieve paps later but rn he didn't get it yet so paps is with these two huge cheery fuckers n they fall deeply in love with him because he's just so goddamn precious and somehow even sweeter than their papyrus was  
n then one day they be like... man, like  
fuckin myself is good n all but...  
yea i feel ya right  
look at that guy  
he's giving me the heebie jeebies, in a heated kinda way  
same, but let's like not fuckin destroy him he's pretty tiny compared to us  
u got it chief  
n then alpha like goes onto paps n paps is like HAHA, WHAT? n gets a lill nervus n starts backin but just bumps into omega who holds him from behind like eyy, it ok we won't hurt'chya  
n they smooch him n such but paps keeps shakin so they like jeez man i  
i can't do this he's too precious  
i know right fuckin hell he's so defenceless like what kind of sick fucks would we be  
n paps is like UH  
UM  
I'M  
NOT AGAINST IT?  
IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO HURT ME  
n they just smile at eachother n then stuff happens i guess n the three of them become a thing  
n they walk round the void n like hold paps hands and sometimes swing him back n forth playfully between them cuz they be real big n quite strong n it goes good for them  
but then that papyrus's sans gets the memo n brings paps back n accidentaly brings alpha with him n suddenly omega is completely alone  
n like, he's alone for quite some time n he got so used to having his clone with him they were basically like twin brothers n being stuck in the void without him is just real bad  
n omega altho hes cheery and happy go lucky goes sad n lonely after a week or two until one day  
another sans pops into the void  
cuz he fucked up his teleportation device n now a huge chunk of his lab is in the void with him  
n omega meets him one day and like  
this sans  
is the tiniest fucking sans in the history of punny scintist skeletons like he's so fucking tiny n omega is like what  
lol ur just like a lill tidbit  
a savory  
a tiny little pebble  
n this sans is like um, excuse me, i'm trying to find a way home, leave me alone  
n he's very sophisticated n has little sense of humor n is very serious and down to earth  
n omega just follows him as he walks around the place like ur like an angry little slice of pie  
the tiniest lamb in the herd  
the-  
OKAY I GET IT I'M TINY LEAVE ME ALONE!  
n omega is like hey relax the name is omega  
well, not really, it's sans, but we're all sans  
n that sans is like uh-uh... go away  
u gotta get like a name for your name, like what sans are you  
no i don't i'm sans  
how about i call you lill bits, cuz ur so tiny  
n that sans just gives him the stink eye n omega is like i keed i keed  
hey maybe if i call you like a big fancy name you'll get bigger  
how bout marcus  
that sound like a huge name  
i could be named marcus  
n marcus is like but i already have a name it's sans now leave me to my work  
n omega is like what u workin on marcus  
n marcus is like ugh...  
n then omega just kinda follows marcus around n they get to know eachother n marcus has this complex cuz he tiny n omega is not helpin by carrying him around like a small pet n sometimes havin him zipped up in his jacket or in his hoodie  
n then the obvious thing happens when omega gets real sad cuz he misses alpha n papyrus n marcus who is very cold to him so far is like what's the matter you usually crack jokes all the time are you okay? n omega is like no  
everything is bad i wanna go home but there is no home anymore  
and theres only one other way to feel home and thats to be with my friends but they're gone n i don't even know if they're okay  
n marcus is like... hey, it's okay, i'm here with you and once i fix this thing i'll get us outta here  
n they hug a bit n then lie on the ground and stare at the ever changing glitched ceiling graphics n omega is like i think i am in love w/ u n marcus is like i know n omega is like i mean, i hope it's not just me being lonely n u being the only other living thing here but i'm afraid i'm very attracted to u  
n marcus like, sits up n looks at omega  
who's like a fucking titan to him  
like  
........i don't think we can make this work  
plottwist  
they do  
n it's basically omega handlin the lill guy like a toy but real gentle n all  
n he usually sits marcus on his ectobelly so they can kiss n then like, sets him down n sticks his tongue through his lill ribcage n around his pubis p easily  
n then sticks his dick through the guy n like marcus is so tiny compared to him so it's more omega wearin him like a condom right lol kill me  
n it goes so far that his tips rubs against his sternum from the inside n when he cums it goes all over his skull from the bottom i dunno don't kinkshame me  
marcus probly isn't too happy about that n like bitches bout how he's not a goddamn greasy fap tissue  
n then they cuddle n marcus sleeps in omegas ribcage often cuz it feels safe  
n then one day he gets to get them outta there n they catch up with alpha and paps and his sans who's, well  
he's got an alternate version of himself who's 3 times his size AND dates his brother living in his house rn so... hes not too excited about that  
n then omega and alpha reunite and holy shit they're just so fucking happy to be back together like they hug and cry n then introduce their new friends to eachother n they do this twin thing where like they same the same phrases a lot like alpha is like  
u gotta meet this other sans he lets me live in his house n date his brother  
n omega is like wow neat!  
n alpha is like i know right?!  
n omega is like you gotta meet my new boyfriend man he's the cutest little thing ever like he's really tiny but very sophisticated and smart and amazing  
n alpha is like wow neat!  
n omega is like i know right?!  
n marcus just looks at both of them like  
hoo boy  
n that's where i ended up so far  
\---  
..........alpha&omega/marcus tho  
like  
omega n marcus sit on the couch like  
omega has his hand palm up n marcus basically sits on it half huggin omega  
n alpha shows up like waddup is there a spot for me  
n sits on marcus's side  
n they keep lookin at eachother n grinnin n makin silent gestures that only they understand because they're the same person n after a while marcs is like hey if you wanna talk to eachother without me knowing i can just leave jeez  
n they be like, heh, actually  
we want u here, a lot  
n both just kinda hold him while starin down at him n marcus is like okay okay wait a diddly darn second  
remember the first time i went with omega? that on it's own was a stretch, but both of you??? have you lost your marbles?????  
n by this time they be like carresin his tiny form like heyyy, we'll stop if you say so  
n marcus is like hmph >:C but doesn't say a thing n alpha be like lol i knew u'd be into it n omega is like lmao shit is lit  
n they kinda smooch him a lot n such like they're real good at threesomes cuz they're the same fuckin person n cooperate perfectly n always know what the other one is thinkin or goin for n shit like that  
n like  
one of them puts marcus in his abdominal cavity, like, under his ribs in the lap of his pelvis  
n then the other one fucks both of em thru  
i dunno i had a lotta free time today  
n i honestly love alpha n omega they're sweet af  
\---  
anyway, i gave the sansuary a lotta though n like  
maybe the thing with alpha n omega n marcus n the sans and papyrus is like the beginning of that  
and this bunch of Sanses figure out how to save ppl from the void  
which is mostly sanses, because they're usually the last to be alive ya kno  
and the sans from that timeline  
gotta thing up a name for him, for now i'll just call him sans  
he came up with a way to bring back his bro right, but that was pretty specific  
so then when he saves his bro and alpha they go ahead n do more research to eventually save omega and marcus  
and from then on all this crazy shit happens where they go around and find different realities and try to salvage what they can from them  
so it would kinda be like a rescue team  
damn i like this idea a lot omg  
anyway, alpha n omega, altho they're also real smart n sciencey, they mostly do all the field work, cuz they're huge and somewhat more sturdy than other sanses  
and sans and marcus are the guys who do most of the machinery and science  
and hijinks ensue (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
like they run into a lotta trouble with the things living in those universes, the players that own those universes and even their own science stuff  
stuff like... um...  
okay bear with me but... accidental shrinkage  
like  
sans n marcus work on their shit n marcus is pretty tiny so he can reach those hard to reach places in between the machinery and such  
some short circuit blows up or theres an eletric scrat i don't fuckin know man it doesn't fucking matter it's just an excuse to write microphilia  
what happens is he gets shrunk  
n sans is an asshole about it like what i don't see what's wrong you seem just as big as before n marcus is fucking pissed  
he's already angry about being so tiny like he's so salty and every time they save another sans he's gotta check if they are smaller than him  
but they never are  
now marcus is even more tiny n sans is like don't worry man i can fix this n carries him over to his room so he wouldn't step on him or something and like probly gives him like a single cheeto to munch on or something i dunno marcus is too angry to eat anyway he just sits there with his arms folded  
n sans goes back to the lab to work on some kinda reversal thing to make marcus, uh, big again?... well, to give him back his previous "height"  
anyway whatd'ya know, omega shows up  
n once he sees marcus, just, the mixture of cuteness overload and awe and bewilderment in his eyes like  
marcus is like hoo boy  
n omega just lifts him in his palms like omg you're so fucking cute omg i can't handle this what happened to you??  
n marcus saltily tells him the story n omega just snickers n then he like stuffs him in his front pocket like look how cute of an accessory you make i could carry you around like this  
marcus is not amused  
n omega tugs at his tiny little clothes and rubs his tiny skull and just he's so amazed and intrigued like hes just loving this while marcus is like can you not??? this is already very embarrassing  
n omega lifts him up in both palms to his face n gently smooches him n rubs him against his cheek softly n then just like looks at him n they just stare at eachother for a while  
n then omega is like hey  
n marcus is like what ಠ_ಠ  
n omega is like.................i wanna lick you  
n marcus is like omega no  
n omega is like omega yes  
n there he goes draggin his tongue over the tiny guy n marcus is like AH YOU MOTHERFUCKER  
n omega just does the muttley laugh while marcus just tries to swipe the saliva off of himself like WHAT THE FUCK  
n omega is like heyyy sorry, i won't do anything more if u don't want it lmao  
n marcus is like just like  
get my clothes off first, jeesus, i don't want it completely drenched in your spit you ass  
n omega is like wait u up for this?  
n marcus is like.......... well yeah, hmmhmhhmhh...  
n he's like mumblin all angry and shy n omega is like lol okay!  
there goes his tini tiny clothes n once he's layin naked in his palms, lookin away in shame, omega just stares down at him like  
he's so completely his now how amazing is that it's just such complete devotion and dominance basically n he just loves the lill guy so much  
n then he does the tongue magic  
like he licks his front n his crotch n even back n then slides it all around his pelvic bones and up his ribcage n just yeah he plays around with the lill guy hella n just enjoys how fuckin helpless marcus is, both physically and mentally cuz he losin it bad  
n then omega just opens his jaws and marcus goes wide eyed like whoa whoa WHOA WHAT THE  
n omega slides his tongue under his back n flips him over on his front, flat on his tongue, n between the teeth he goes n he kinda scared cuz omega has these huge fuckin fangs but he's just so gentle and careful n keeps his mouths slightly open while he moves all around the lill guy n marcus just like hugs his tongue facing the back of his mouth and omega lifts the tip n sticks it up his pelvic bones n just enjoys the sounds he makes tryin to keep it together  
n then sans comes into the room n omega is like oh shit 8'  
n sans is like oh hey big guy... uh, did ya see marcus around?  
n omega just feels him clingin onto his tongue n sweats profusely like what the fuck do i do  
so he just turns to sans like hm-mm *shrug* cuz he obviously can't fuckin tell him what kind of weird shit they're doing rn  
n sans is like you sure?? i left him right here, he should be here...??  
...what are you doin here anyway?  
n omega is like heheh, hmm-hehmm  
n sans just stares at him like...... r u ok?  
n omega is just like ( '⚆ ‿ ⚆ ) d  
n sans just stares at him suspiciously like oooookaaaayyyy.... i'll go look if he didn't go somewhere around the house......  
n finally leaves n omega just like spits marcus out like holy shit that was close  
n marcus is just like I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!  
THIS IS YOUR FAULT!  
n omega is like awww, come on, you were into it  
n marcus is like .......i still am into it >:C  
n omega is like what  
shouldn't i like  
wash you in the sink and hand you over to sans so he can change you back  
n marcus is like well, yes!...... but, we can do that later  
n omega does the snickerin again n then they finish i guess  
i dunno i am just gettin weirder under all this graduation stress don't judge me  
\---  
i really like marcus n omega like  
how their personalities n postures play off eachother  
like marcus is very sophisticated and proud n omega is just like  
eating potato chips the found under the couch  
n he's real chill n just loves marcus so much aaaaaaaa  
n lately i have this scenario in my head where  
like  
omega is usually the dominant one in bed, mostly because most of the times it's his idea to do anythin sexi at all really  
n marcus is usually like no i don't have time for dis damnit  
n omega is like heyy bby i'll stop if you tell me to n marcus doesn't cuz he's into it but hes also not very proud of being into it so he's comfortable with like, not having to outright say what he wants n just let omega do his thing  
but also bein able to say no at any point  
good shit  
so omega is usually toppin right, or like handlin the lill guy n stuff  
n then one day they be gettin it on in bed n omega is like smoochin him n everything but marcus seems unresponsive n in thought so omega stops like hey lill guy anything bothering ya n marcus just like gets nervous n looks all around n then like  
pushes into omega with all his strenght but it doesn't do much but eventually omega lays down how marcus wants him to n like, he has this smug excited grin like eyyy lmao what ya got  
n marcus is like, um, i... this time, i would like to top you  
n he tryin real hard to sound resolute n dominant n omega is like aw yeah sure i'm into it n he can't stop grinnin even tho marcus is not too happy with that  
n omega is like so what, u want me to give ya a hummer or a hj n marcus is like no! you always do everythin i wanna be the one in charge this time  
n omega is like sure thing buddy, whad'ya want me to do n marcus is like just lay down and be quiet you big goof n omega is like lmao shit is lit  
n they proceed to have some kind of underwhelmin dik2puss n like  
omega just lays back n closes his eyes n enjoys his efforts but like marcus is fuckin tiny like  
can you imagine how big omegas vag must be that guy is a fuckin colossus  
n then later marcus is pissd n he like goes to his side of the bed n frowns deeply, wrapped up in his blanket n omega is just like hey come on lill guy i enjoyed it you did what you could n it was nice  
n marcus is like nice isn't good enough okay?! you always make me lose my shit completely with almost no effort this isn't fair i wanna be able to make you overwhelmed with pleasure too this is bullshit  
n omega is like, um, i, uhh...  
n he doesn't know what the fuck to do like  
he always does his absolute best to make marcus as happy as he can but like the fuck he's supposed to do with this situation wtf the fuck  
n then some other shit happens i guess who gives a damn n marcus is still kinda salty bout it but he also thinks bout it a lot n eventually after like a few days or whatever omega carries him over to bed like hey  
let's give it another shot hows'boutit  
n the truth is that omega is preparin to fake a bit to boost marcus' confidence altho he doesn't like to lie even if it's for a good cause  
he prefers to give constructive criticism that be like ur gr8 10/10 u feel  
but this time marcus has acquired some srs knowledge n like  
instead of goin right for the crotch he goes round omegas body like  
kissin n smoochin his face n ribs n takin advantage of the size difference to get to those sensitive hard to reach spots n like, smooch n lick his spine from inside his ribcage n all kinda stuff like that  
n omega sometimes tries to help him, like, maybe climb up on his chest or some shit n marcus just like pushes his hand away like no i got this u just stay down n enjoy urself  
n omega is usually having this smile like it's not smug it's just a silly grin but now marcus be wreckin him good with this slow game n omega is so fuckin happy he ain't gotta fake it n like so proud but also knows not to praise him too much so marcus doesn't feel like a child ya feel  
n then like  
marcus gives omega the best head/fingerbangin like he doesn't even go too deep he mostly just goes round the clit n lips n carefully observes what is the best spot n goes real slow n long n by the time he's finished omega is fuckin rekt just like panting deeply n smiling wide with his eyes closed, whole face blu  
good shit  
n marcus is so proud of himself afterwards but also pretty exhaused cuz that shit took some damn time n then they probly hug n kiss i dunno i just really like this pair  
\---  
marcus in heat  
very needy but also very ashamed n reluctant but eventually absolutely desperate  
n omega talks to him softly that it's okay n it's normal to want attention especially durin these times whilst he has him all cradled up in his arms  
like, hodlin him on one arm n fingerin him with the other all slow n gentle like cuz marcus has a lill slit n omega has fuckin yaoi hands like his fingers are thick he gotta be careful  
n marcus is just moanin and pantin and grabbing at him n omega is just smilin with dim lit eyes n gives him lill kisses while he's fingerbangin him  
then later he's fuckin him up the pelvic bones into his ribcage n marcus keeps askin for more and faster and harder omega is like hohohoholy shit boi i can't go any harder i'll fuckin break you lmao  
n then later  
omega gets in heat  
n he's huffing and panting while he's cornering the lill guy with this hungry look n marcus is positively terrified like plz don't do it you'll fucking break me  
n he doesn't hurt him but damn it gets intense like omega kinda just holds the guy by his sides with almost just one hand n moves him fast up and down his dick n marcus is just kinda tryin to hang in there  
n omega keeps apologizing like just a lill more i promise i'll stop i'm so sorry n marcus is like i-i-i-t-t-s-s-s-o-o-o-k-k-a-a-a-y-y  
like if u slap somebody's back while they talk lmao  
n eventually omega finishes n lets go n marcus just kinda falls down on omegas belly tryin to catch his breath n omega pants like mad n suddenly he lifts his head sharply like let's go again n marcus is like u shittin me i barely survived that gimme a break  
n omega pleads n begs but marcus is pretty damn exhausted n then the door opens n alpha shows up, also in heat since they're the same person  
n marcus is like haha no  
but instead of him they get at each other  
like it's nothin new they've been fuckin eachother basically since alpha made omega like why wouldn't they it's basically just masturbation since they're both one person right lol  
n marcus just kinda sits back catchin his breath while these two get at it n they're honestly real gr8 together like they know exactly what they want/what their limits are n it's kind of strangely amazing to just watch, too  
n then after a while of some omega finally gets tired n marcus is like... um, i can go again if... u'd be interested or whatever...  
n alpha does the same to him again n truth is marcus enjoys that bein helpless thing  
\---  
i have these other other versions of omega n alpha  
for now i'm callin them gamma and delta but i dunno it's just plotless porn who gives a shit  
they're kinda like underfell versions? but not rly tbh  
they're just much more rough n meanminded than the precious big bunny paws that omega n alpha are  
n they're kinky as fuck  
so marcus and omega meet these guys through some circumstances i didn't bother to think up  
n basically they have like a bet or a game or whatever n if marcus n omega win they get to leave unharmed or somethin n if they lose these guys get to do whatever they want w/ dem i guess i don't fucking care  
so of course they lose cuz where would the fun be in winnin n these two big fuckers grab the tiny skeleton like lmao shit is lit this gon be gud ma boi n omega is like ey don't hurt him he's fragile and precious n they're like eyy my man chill we gon return him in one piece probably  
n marcus is like fuck this, i went through several omegas and alphas heats i can manage pretty much anythin n they can't kill me so whatever i'll just power through it  
so first they tie his wrists to his hipbones n lay him on the bed n then they just kinda stare at him all excited like hoo boy dis lill fucker is so tiny and cute there's so many possibilities on how to fuck him like what should we do  
n then delta is like holy shit dude  
dude  
n gamma is like what  
n delta is like i just came up with the best shit ever  
n gamma is like so tell me you big fucker don't beat round the kush  
n then they whisper somethin n gamma goes like holy shit boi u kinky but i wanna try it first  
n delta is like no way i came up with it fuck you  
n they argue a bit n marcus is just sittin there like i may have lied to myself i don't like how excited they looked about whatever they came up with oh fuck  
so then finally they settle down n grab him n at first they're just touchin n snugglin him roughly n then delta gets on his back n bam there's the vaginer and this fucking cunt is huge like it's a big fuckin wajayjay n gamma shoves marcus's face in in like take a closer look would ya n marcus is like y dis  
n u probly already know where dis be goin but i'm gonna take a while to formally apologise for this and believe me it hurts me more than u  
i am so ashamed of myself for thinkin up this filthy shit like i'm such a good writer i come up with such cool and epic stories n then there's this hoe parade lmao  
anyway  
marcus is still all like hey it's better than papyrus's cookin, eh, now i feel bad for thinkin that, while gamma holds him down so he can't back off so he eatin dis pussy n wonderin bout what omega is doin rn n if this'll be over soon n then when he wants to pull back n ask if dis gonna be all gamma suddenly shoves his face in it again real hard n suddenly his whole tiny lill head is in n marcus has this moment of thinkin bout all the life choices that lead him up to this point  
n delta n gamma both be laughin like lmao lookit dis n marcus is like yeah haha real fun n he wants to pull back but gamma still holdin him n then he grabs his tiny little shoulders n marcus just now realizes what's gonna happen now like shit fuck shit is this really happenin is this how i die  
n gamma just laughs n pushes him till he in to his hipbones n delta would be laughin too but shit's gettin heated for him with all these bumps like the ribs n the bumpy spine n marcus also still strugglin but at least he can breathe cuz magic so that's good  
so marcus stops strugglin cuz they obvs wont let him outta there but at least they're not pushin him further so now he's just tryin to cope with the fact that he's shoved up someone elses pussy n like it feels all kinds of weird and wrong like these hot wet walls round his lill form n whenever he moves he can hear the dull low sound of delta moanin n laughin n he's like under the shirt n can pretty much see nothin much except faintly the lit up flesh round him  
so now he just stuck there like kay i guess this is a thing that has happened to poor lil' me n the flesh round him tightens cuz delta bends over a bit so he can reach him n he grabs his boney ass by like the tailbone n the ischium n stuff n moves him back n forth a bit n marcus just like clenches his teeth like this might as well be happening whatever it can't get any worse  
n then he hears them arguin again n then gamma grabs his pubis n pulls him out a bit n marcus is like yes finally get me outta here but he just gets him out a lill bit n then marcus like goes wideeyed when he feels his dick against his pelvis bottom like fuck he ain't serious come on why did i think they'd stop there aw shit n then that dick goes right through his pelvic bones n rubs on his spine roughly n stick up into his ribcage n marcus just goes perplex cuz this shit overwhelmin like pressure on all sides n movin roughly n just bein so fuckin helpless like what u gon do when they use ya as a goddamn ribbed dick extender  
n shit only goes downhill from there as they fuck him, or like, w/ him pretty roughly n damn long n he's yellin n screamin cuz he mad but also moanin n shakin n stuff n delta is like lovin it cuz that shit is great esp when he struggles n yells all up inside him like can u imagine n they both come n marcus is fuckin drenched inside out n also so fuckin done like fuck just end me i'm not gonna be able to get rid of this mental scar of havin been fucked while stuffed up other persons cunt but they decide there's room for round two n marcus can't do nothin but take it  
then finally after some fuckin time gamma pulls outta delta with marcus on his dick n marcus doesn't even struggle to get off like he's so exhaused so delta just like takes him off n lays him on the bed  
n marcus is just like drenched in cum n doesn't even wanna like get clean altho he's usually really neat n hates to be dirty but now he just wanna lay there n catch his breath  
n these two guys are like damn we rekt him hella, good thing we didn't fuckin kill him lmao n then after they sleep or whatever they bring marcus back to omega like thanks m8 gr8 i r8 8/8 hope we didn't fuck him up too much lol c ya  
n omega is like u ok u smell like cranberries so fuckin much n marcus is like i don't wanna talk about it  
n omega is like hey ok i just hope ur alright  
n marcus is like yea they didn't hurt me just  
it got intense  
...  
but we totally have to try dis at home  
\---  
sooo...  
omega n marcus playin around with the whole cunt vore thing, but like, real soft n loving  
like first they make out a long time n touch eachothers ribs n then omega has him sittin on his belly like what u up to n marcus is like, hey, yo, would you wanna... n omega is like whoa shit man u fo real? that's sounds pretty damn... interestin, ok, let me lube ya up  
n he massages/oils him up with some magic stuff or whatever n then marcus goes down to his crotch n omega takes a while to concentrate to get that thing ready, like, make it bigger n also not airtight  
n omega is usually a real smooth motherfucker like he's up for anythin n most of the time leads but now he's kinda nervous like how will this go down plz go slow on me i never had anythin so big in me n marcus is like hey don't worry i'll go slow  
n he touches round the lips with his hands n like, rubs against the whole thing with his chest n stuff n rubs and licks n sucks at his clit softly n omega is pretty damn heated like shit's goin down son dis bitch feels so good so far damn  
n then marcus is like i'll be reachin my hand in there get ready n then he does n feels around carefully n omega is breathing hard n holding onto his head with one hand while claspin his femur in the other to keep his legs spread n marcus goes on n soon slips in the other hand too n buries his face onto his clit again n gives him soft nibbles while his hands work all around n stretch him all slow n gentle like  
n omega growls in pleasure n praises the lill guy n after a while tells him he ready for more n marcus is like okay here we go i just hope i do it right i rly don't wanna hurt u n with his hands inside slowly slips his head in, then past his shoulders n omega is doing his best not to tighten now cuz that could be uncomfortable for both of em  
n then marcus slowly slips in all the way to his hipbones n it's all warm n slick n comfortable as hell n he loves how vocal omega is gettin out there like throwin his head back n askin for more movement  
so marcus who still on his knees moves back n forth n kneads his hands over the walls carefully n omega is lovin it so bad like dem ribs man feels great like damn  
n then omega reaches down n holds him while he slowly rolls over on his knees with his head on the pillows n marcus slips in even deeper like to his knees or whatever n omega reaches a hand down his crotch n rubs his clit n moans praises for marcus n shit like dat while marcus just like lays on his back so comfortably  
n it gets a bit more loose n wide in there so he can actually move a bit more freely so he starts touchin all round the place since his arms are no longer restrained to be just forward n he carefully touches spot after spot n listens to omegas reactions n when he finds a spot that makes him more vocal he touches there more n eventually finds like the best sweetspot yet right in front of his face n when he touches there omega moans loudly n whimpers with pleasure n fastens his fingers n marcus is like hey you like that a lot huh n touches there even more  
n by now omega gettin there n he's all flustered n outta breath still workin his fingers round his clit messily with his other hand on his head n his fangs sunk into the pillow just droolin over the sheets n then he can't help but tighten n marcus is suddenly gettin squished in there but lovin it n his face buries into the spot n since he can't reach his hand there no more he sticks his tongue out n licks it hard n that brings omega over the edge n he comes n then just like can't hold on so he kinda slumps down n marcus stays in a lill while more just enjoyin the warmth n softness n jackin it i guess n then after he done he squirms till omega pulls him out like damn son that was fuckin amazin n marcus is like ikr but now i smell like a goddamn used vibrator you mind gettin me to the tub n omega is like yeah lmao i could use a bath too  
then they get into the tub n marcus uses omegas huge chest as a reading board so his book doesn't get wet while bathing while omega catches some Zs  
i dunno i did a lotta thinkin while on break from geography n this is the result i ain't proud but at the same time kinda am  
\---  
omega n marcus have maybe like a special occasion maybe some kinda anniversary i dunno it doesn't matter much  
n omega is like eyy bby i got somethin special for us tonight n marcus is like are you going to introduce food to the foreplay again and forget about me while you eat n omega is like hey that was once and i apologized  
nah i have somethin better than my amazing tuna sandwich but it's a surprise  
n marcus is like ok  
so later they're in bed n first they make out a bit n then marcus is like so what is it n omega is like no u gotta wear this sash n he blindfolds him n ties his hands down n then he lays him on his back n grabs his lill body in those giant industrial claws he calls hands n lifts his legs just with his thumbs easily n proceeds to lick around his pelvic bones n like wrap his tongue around the pubis till the magic starts to manifest n he makes it into da fem stuff n then gives him a lil' bit of oral with that huge fuckin tongue n marcus is like yea dis good n omega is like lmao just wait man  
so then he pulls back n marcus just kinda waits n listens to omega unpacking something n then when he comes back he like gets beside the lill guy n lays his elbow over his chest n his hand in his crotch n opens his lill folds n then marcus goes like damn holy shit as omega slowly n carefully stuffs a slighty bumpy oiled up dildo up in there  
but like he goes so fuckin slow like he slips just a lill bit in at first then moves it around then goes in a lill bit deeper n begins to move it in and out real careful n marcus is breathing hard but like he confused cuz honestly omega could've just stuffed one of his huge fingers in n it wouldn't make much diffrence cuz of his fingerjoints so wtf  
so then omega slips it in all the way to the base n apparently it's one of those that u can like strap onto ya once it's in cuz that's exactly what omega does, he straps it on n now it won't slip out again till he unstraps it but it's honestly not too big or hard it's very comfortable n marcus is like um, ok, what now n omega is like lmao ur so fuckin curious i should blindfold u more often just wait a sec man i gotta get shit ready  
n omega sits closer to marcus n now marcus can hear him slowly go breathy n hears lill moans and these wet sounds n after a while omega pulls him closer n to his face n kisses him sloppily n whispers to him like man i wanna have u all up in there again it's great n marcus is like yea i thought so, sure thing  
n omega lays back n slowly gets the guy into a better position n real careful slips him in n holds him by the ass n slowly moves him in and out a bit for a while like breathing real hard n then he stops for a moment n ties a string or a leather leash on the guy's spine just above his pelvis, just as a safety measure  
then he grabs his ass again n moves him some more before pushing him in even further n like maybe all the way or maybe just to his knees or whatever i ain't sure choose for urself  
n then he lays back all heavy breathing for a while to get accustomed to the pressure n marcus is also enjoyin himself n like waitin what omega gon do n he like lifts his butt up on his feet n starts movin his hips up n down n his insides start movin round marcus n it's pretty damn good n marcus is like hey just tell me what to do here should i start movin too, except he has to speak real loud so omega can hear him from in there  
n omega is like lmao nah i'll move ya for me n marcus is like ?????????? n omega reaches into the package n takes out a fuckin remote control for that dildo thing n he starts it up n marcus doesn't see it coming so it catches him off guard completely n he moans out n his whole body arches n omega is just like oh damn yes boi that's good let's see if i can make it even better n cranks it up higher  
n marcus goes from moanin to shakin n wigglin around real fast like that thing feels so fuckin good there's no way he'd be able to hold back on dis shit n the more omega turns it up the more he shakes n moves in him the more omega is lovin it but he's also a fuckin tease like even to himself he just turns it up then back down again n holds off for a long time like this n marcus is always like ey gimme more u asshole n omega is like lmao or what, nah jk here ya go  
n he turns it up all the way n after all that teasin this feels so fuckin good like marcus shakes like a leaf n moans n whimpers loudly n omega can't even hold up he just falls back on the bed n eventually marcus can't hold it anymore so he comes but omega keeps it up n prolongs the orgasm till marcus stops movin with pure exhaustion  
then omega allows himself to come cuz he was pretty much holdin the most of it n then he falls back n both of them just try to catch their breaths now like shit got intense  
then marcus asks to be let out n omega tugs at the string thing to help him n then removes the toy n the blindfold n unties him n then they hug n kiss n omega is like u want me to carry ya to the tub n marcus is like nah man i'm too tired n omega just chuckles n kisses him some more n then holds this tiny motherfucker in his huge fuckin arms n they fall asleep  
look i might be a hoe for this kinky filth but i'm a much bigger hoe for loveful consensual relationships I just want them to be happy  
\---  
so omega is bein a lill down cuz the truth is he's a bit anxious cuz he's a goddamn clone n probly shouldn't exist  
n marcus feels bad for him so he tries to cheer him up like it doesn't matter ur both the same person ur not number two you're both one being in two bodies  
n omega is like wellllll  
my buddy alpha is a teensy bit different  
cuz he lived in different settings n shit  
also i'm not the only clone i think???? but alpha never talks bout it  
n marcus is like wait what?????????? holy shit boi now i wanna know what's up with that  
n he asks alpha but alpha doesn't wanna talk bout it but marcus is smort so he asks sans for help and they track down the extra clone by basically like code?? like, all the clones have similar coding cuz they're from the same origin so  
what-fucking-ever honestly it doesn't matter :DD  
they find a place which is one of the fucked up universes and they find a whole bunch of sanses that live there  
and they're all the same sans, like, kinda smol but not as much as marcus  
n they live in a huge fuckin lab and do sciencey stuff n when marcus n omega come there they're like whoa hey there who the fuck are u  
n omega n marcus are like oh we're just two guys comin thru  
but these sanses are kinda sinister like they look at them all weird n when they ask if they saw somebody similar to omega round there they get all evil on their asses like they grab omega n tie him up n marcus is like what the fuck?!? n they're like it's nothing personal we just gotta protect the comunity ok n when marcus tries to fight back they imprison him n take omega away  
n marcus is like shit fuck shit what do we do now what do they wanna do to him i hope he ok  
n as he tryin to figure out a way to escape one of the local sanses comes up to him in the cell like psst yo  
n marcus is like what  
n this sans is like look man i personally think this is really awful what we did but they won't listen to me so look i'll help ya out a bit here  
i'll tell ya what i know n maybe u'll be able to save yer friend  
n marcus is like sweet so what's the deal here?  
n this sans is like welllll, we got a problem with a really fuckin big monster roamin around n it usually stays in the ruined parts of the lab n keeps to itself but then once in a while it goes apeshit in it's heat n breaks in here n fucks everything in sight and like it didn't exactly injure ppl but we're not too happy bout it cuz we tiny and that thing big  
but ur friend is fuckin huge so our ppl figured if we give him to that thing we'll be safe  
n marcus is like wow good plot, really, can't smell the thirst at all  
n that sans is like but i figured out a thing how to do dis differently n nobody's gotta get hurt again  
n he shows marcus this lill thingammabob which looks like a lill metal wrist band with doodads n shit n he like i figured out a way to control magic n like get it to stay a certain shape or form on somebody  
so if u manage to implement this on the thing then it wont be able to conjure dicks n we'll all be safe  
n marcus is like um ok i guess that makes sense  
then that sans gives him a walkietalkie n shows him the way to the ruined parts of the lab n like talks to him while he's in the center openin doors for him n watchin him thru cameras n stuff  
then marcus runs into some of the other sanses n they chase him a bit n then he runs to a huge elevator door n opens it n while it's opening he lookin back at those other sanses closin in like shit the gun git me but then the door opens n they just stop n turn tail n run n marcus just freezes when he hears the heavy steps behind him n the huffy breathing n when he slowly turns around there it is  
n this sans is like even bigger than omega, but more importantly he's all kinds of fucked up  
like his head kinda looks like a gasterblaster a bit n it got tail n huge fuckin feet n too many ribs just going in all directions round the ribcage like this thing is fucking scary  
n it leans own n sniffs marcus n marcus is just fuckin motionless he so scared but when he looks at the thing he realizes that that's the clone  
like he knows those eyes, das omega, except not  
n now he gets kinda less sared cuz suddenly he feels like the thing doesn't mean harm like it's fuckin scary n huge but it's still omega, except not  
so he like stays still n starts talkin to it softly n it just looks down at him n turns it's head a bit curiously  
n marcus is like ok i can handle dis let's just not panic  
then suddenly it grabs him by the torso n lifts him up easily n marcus is just like 8)))) yep 8))))))) lets just stay calm 8))))))))) *screams internally*  
then it carries him deeper into the lab n marcus takes out the walkietalkie like shit shit shit bro what do i do n that sans is like just don't anger it just stay calm yo i'll try to think of something just hang in there okay  
so it carries him into one of the rooms n there's a bunch of mattresses and blankets n stuff n it puts marcus down n lays down next to him n just like lays it's huge fuckin head in his lap n marcus is like y dis  
n he still talkin to it n it seems to like his voice so he gets calmer again n pets it a bit n that thing is a lill clumsy but likes affection n marcus is like damn bro i think it's cool like it doesn't wanna hurt me  
n that sans it like lol yea now it doesn't, look just try to get outta there  
n marcus is like what i'm sayin is maybe if we helped it instead we-  
what do ya know it starts bein waaaay too affectionate all of a sudden n that sans is like you dumbass i told ya to get outta there that thing gun get in heat soon u dunn wanna be there when it does n marcus is like whoa fuck ur right  
but it too late n dis thing wont let go now n like snuggles into him quite roughly n licks his face n marcus is like oh shit fam what do i do dis thing will fuckin kill me  
n that sans is like use that thing i gave u it'll make it impossible for it to conjure dicks n u'll be safe  
somewhat  
kinda  
not really  
but it's probably worth a try  
just clasp it around it's spine n it should work  
n marcus is like ok if i can get there  
cuz now the thing lays him down on his back n rubs it's crotch against him n marcus can barely move  
but he holdin up he can handle dis  
then the thing pulls out the d n like  
fsr i imagine it has a knotted dick but like i ain't even into that wtf i think it's weird  
ok, so, now this thing is humpin the lill guy like it holdin him down n rubbin it's huge fuckin dick over him but it's not really painful or anythin so marcus just clenches his teeth n lets it  
n it makes these weird noises like it whines n growls and huffs n then it starts gettin more heated n faster n rougher n marcus startin to get scared so he outreaches his hands and grabs it's huge fuckin maw n like makes it face him like heyyy buddy, it's okay, let's calm down  
we don't gotta be like dis come on, i know ur not evil lets just compromise ok  
n he pulls his legs up n over it's dick n like squeezes it between the femurs n the thing looks like it doesn't understand words but understands the tone n such like it's gets a bit less rough n such n marcus is like ok if i can get it to let go of my chest i'll be able to reach it's spine so lets just play nice  
so this thing now runnin its dick between his legs n marcus is real glad that other sans can only hear n not see cuz all this hot friction in there givin him a goddamn boner n he's kinda ashamed cuz of that  
the thing still holdin him down but as it gets more heated it lets go so it can brace against the mattress n go faster n now it's roarin n marcus can see the magic goin crazy around it n like  
it's magic looks a bit weird, like if it also was mutated like the whole thing is it just makes clumps and weird unnatural shapes in it's abdominal under it's shirt  
n yea it wearin clothes btw  
n marcus is like ok if i can just like reach my hand through it's abdominal cavity i should reach the spine no prob n he pulls the shirt up a bit n like the ribs under it's shirt are even weirder like  
they kinda form a full chest n even abdomen kinda n also they're covered in magic just looks really weird  
n marcus has to reevaluate his plan cuz he can't reach through so he thinks but doesn't have to for long cuz the thing suddenly just fckin almost crushes him as it lays down on him n holds him close as it comes n there's just his arm flailing from under the mass of bones and magic until it done n then it slumps to the side n marcus just like immediately sits up like i think i caught some in my eye socket jeezus fuck  
but now his chance n he quickly jumps up and manages to attach the thing to a lill bit of spine that's not covered with ribs n the thing yelps n like rolls over in shock n marcus is like shit fam i hope it's not painful i didn't wanna hurt u  
but he also scared so he bolts outta there like i can make sure u ok once i'm with my big friend who'll protect me  
n he runs through the ruined place n the thing is makin angry confused noises as it tries to reach the thing he attached onto it n it rolls around tryin to get it off but can't  
so now marcus is like shit shit shit shit where do i go where do i go where do i run n tryin to contact that other sans n he like ok turn left now go right and through the door n marcus is like there is no door here!!! n that sans is like shit ok turn back n go that way  
n marcus can hear the thing comin after him now n it sounds kinda pissed like it's huffing and growling n he gettin real scared  
then it corners him in a collapsed hall and marcus is like shit fuck is this how i die oh no  
n the thing runs up to him huffing loudly and making all these weird noises  
and marcus expects it to just shred him to pieces with rage once it gets him but instead it knocks him to the ground and just humps him furiously  
n it loud but it doesn't really seem that mad, just really desperate n marcus is like welp its better than gettin my head torn off  
n then it grabs his pants and marcus is like on second thought my head being torn off doesn't sound so bad HALP  
n he tries to struggle but it's pretty futile cuz the thing handles him with just one huge hand like it stronk n big n marcus smol  
n it tears his pants off n his shoes fall off too n it holds him down n brings his butt up n marcus is like gettin ready for this to fuckin hurt  
but then nothin happens  
n the thing just whines n whimpers n marcus can feel it's magic tryin to manifest but it can't n he just exhales in relief cuz that device he attached worked right apparently thank god  
so now it wont rip his boney ass in two so that's cool  
n the thing just like humps him more n makes distressed noises n just tries over and over to make the d but can't n marcus is just silently hopin it'll let him go but he also kinda scared cuz what if it kills him outta spite  
n the thing lets go of him for a while and sits with it's back to the wall n just tries to conjure that dick but no matter what it can't n it looks so fuckin desperate that marcus even feels kinda bad n it grabs him again n rubs him on it's magic crotch again n marcus just clenches his eyes like ok if it has to be  
n it spends a while just humpin him desperately and whining n marcus is honestly kinda heated himself like his mind tellin him no but his body tellin him yes n dick is diamonds  
but he safe from it, right  
lmao wrong  
after a while of this, to his horror, the thing figures out to conjure a vag instead  
n marcus is like oh fuck what???! how did you not think of this??!!  
n the other sans on the walkietalkie is like i can't make it cancel both ok, besides what's the big deal he can't fuck u  
but by that time marcus is being humped roughly again n the thing just rubs him harder n harder like it can't get enough of him n tears his clothes off n marcus is like i ain't gettin paid enough for this  
now he all wet n tryin to struggle n at first it really just wants to rub his lill body against it's stuff like especially the ribs so it just handles him like a toy n first holds him down on the ground and grinds into him then gets on it's back and uses it's hands to rub him then sits with it's back against the wall n marcus is just like plz don't let it figure this out  
but it figures it out once it rubs him too hard against the vag and his head slips in n the thing just moans out a roar in surprise like damn is this also a thing?  
n thankfully it's magic is so weird and fucked up that marcus can breathe in there but it's handlin him so roughly he can barely take any air in n now it's grabbin him by the spine and rust ramming him in while he tries to struggle but there's really no point n it just keeps goin like grabbin him by the ass now n moving him in and out fast n makin all kinda weird animalistic noises as it does  
n marcus is suddenly like whoa shit wait a diddly darn sec- now slow down- holy fuck! n his body goes strained n he comes n he so ashamed but honestly altho he scared n this is all kinds of fucked up being handled so roughly but against somethin so soft n warm feels fuckin great so  
don't kinkshame him  
n the thing continues to fuck itself with him n like grabs his kickin legs n just pushes him in further n marcus is like WHOA U AINT SRS but it is srs n he struggles even more but that just makes it better for the thing n it speeds up even more rough  
n like marcus is in the dark cuz the things ribs and magic doesn't let much light in and it's dark in the lab anyway n the walls are squeezed against him but feel different like it's insides are not exactly normal n then marcus just yelps in surprise when somethin rubs agains his face n goes down his chest and this fucking thing has some weird flat tongue like appendage inside it's fuckin vagina n it goes lower over his sternum and to his pelvis and then between his legs and like hooks over his crotch n pushes him all the way in  
n marcus is strugglin hard but there's really nothin he can do now n everythin moves around him all hot n wet n he tries to push that weird tongue thing away but then the walls around him tighten really hard n he can't move at all n his bones are gettin completely drenched n it just holds him like this a few secs then loosens just a bit before going even thigher n he can hear the thing moanin and roarin n that tongue thing moves hard in his crotch n he can't do nothin but yell as he comes again real hard  
n then it all goes silent n it loosens up around him a bit n marcus just can't even fuckin move  
so he just kinda lays there tryin to catch his breath n can't even manage to put up a fight when he gets pushed in another bit further  
n then when he finally comes to his senses he tries to move but can't  
so he tries to squirm his way out but there's no way he'd be able to do that on his own  
so he tries to see anythin around but there's just the soft glow and a few glances outside through the fucked up ribs  
n as he silent, he can hear it snorin n goes oh you son of a motherless goat fucking shit ass bitchin this is just fuckin perfect  
he tries some more to maybe like wiggle his way out but all he manages to do is get the thing to squirm uncomfortably and roll over a bit, then fall asleep again  
so he takes a while to just sigh a deep long existential sigh like u kno what fuck this i'm takin a nap i'll figure it out later

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post more if anybody up for it, i don't give a damn


End file.
